Company
by xXNorweiganAssassinXx
Summary: Everything's always better with company, especially on a cold, December night.


**_Company_**

The snow crunched softly beneath her feet as she walked through the emptying streets. Everyone who hadn't finished shopping seemed to be doing it at the last possible second as they scurried around her. The stores were closing early for the night as everyone wanted to spend tonight of all nights with their families. Who wouldn't?

Of course, everyone except her. She continued with her pace, an unimpressed scowl set into her features. She pulled at her jacket as if trying to ward off the cold that she didn't feel, flipping up the collar to avoid those who gave her strange looks.

She hated this time of year. Everyone was busy busting their ass to get overpriced gifts for people that may not even appreciate it. Half the time they returned them for something bigger, something better. Her expression darkened as she pressed onward.

The longer she walked, the less people were out and about, not that she minded in the least. She stopped and exhaled a breath in the cool air, following the condensed water with her eyes up into the sky. It disappeared into wisps, becoming invisible in the falling snow as the flakes grew in size. The snow was falling thickly now and she knew her hair would be coated in the pesky flakes very shortly. She hadn't thought to bring a hat.

She sighed, continuing to walk along the empty street. The streetlights appeared at regular intervals, heightening the snow that was falling under them into a small, strange blizzard. The falling snow seemed to muffle everything, making the world seem unusually calm and quiet. Even her breathing sounded too quiet in her own ears. She thought about doing something criminal for a second, like robbing a bank or stealing something precious while everyone was off duty, but even she wasn't that cruel. She had to draw the line somewhere.

After a while, she didn't really pay attention to where she was. The city lights had died out behind her long ago, leaving her in an urban area with people's Christmas lights to brighten the streets in an array of colour. She rolled her eyes at the display and trudged forward, running a gloved hand through her now damp hair. The snowflakes had done their damage and they just kept falling.

Several of the houses she passed were sleeping for the night, already in bed and awaiting a morning full of anticipation and wrapping paper strewn across the house. She looked to the side, into the next house. The family was sitting around a table and enjoying each other's company as they laughed and had a great time. Her eyes narrowed as they came across maybe the last person she wanted to see.

Her redheaded nemesis was sitting amongst her family sporting a woolen holiday sweater that looked rather itchy and uncomfortable. If she was feeling that, she never let it show, happy to be warm and cozy around loved ones.

She snorted into the empty air, rolling her shoulders and shoving her hands deeper into her pockets as she continued on. She'd never expected any less from the goody-goody hero. She had the perfect life surrounded by those that loved and supported her, keeping her going. Of course, there were those that posed an opposition, keeping everything interesting. And that's what she was and that's all she could ever expect to be.

Suddenly, she stopped and looked behind her, a singular set of footprints following her to the exact spot she was standing. The ones farther off had already disappeared beneath the falling snow. She hadn't expected any different but something about the sight made her turn away. She was used to being alone and it was better for everyone, including herself, this way.

This little walk only seemed to piss her off further instead of alleviating the irritation she was feeling previously. Why had she decided to stick around this year when she could be relaxing on a beach somewhere tropical? Questioning herself frustrated her further, as she kicked at the fluffy snow, growling out into the muffled air. She ran her hand through her hair, feeling the water it seemed to retain over the short while. Maybe she would have a hot shower when she got back. Yeah, that would work.

Eventually, she ended up at a park, quite empty in the darkness. It was Christmas Eve anyways, so she didn't expect a soul to be out and about. Except for herself, that is. She settled down on a bench, brushing off the powder with a quick sweep. She could have used plasma but that would have left her seat wet and there was no point sitting then.

She rested her elbows on her thighs, holding her forehead in her hands. She had nothing to go back to for the 'special' night so she relaxed as she was, internally smacking herself for not taking a vacation away from the stupid, cold, wet, impossibly silent snow. The stuff irritated her, but then again, a lot of things did. This was just the easiest thing to be angry with at the moment.

"Don't you usually go somewhere warm this time of year?"

She silently cursed herself for not hearing footsteps approach and the snow for making everything so goddamn silent. She looked up, making out the dark figure against the white background even if sight was limited, "And aren't you supposed to be inside celebrating with your family?"

The figure shrugged, arms appearing to be crossed, "Called it a night."

She rolled her eyes, rubbing her face, "Great, so you decided to stalk me instead?"

"You walked by our house and you looked lonely, especially for Christmas Eve," the voice was soft, simply reasoning.

She didn't like it, groaning. "I'm alone not lonely, but thanks for your concern," she finished off sarcastically.

"Shego..."

She crossed her legs, leaning back and resting her arms on the back of the bench as if she were quite comfortable, "It's hard to be alone with company, do you mind?"

She ignored it, walking a few steps closer. Her arms weren't crossed like she previously thought, as she offered forward a steaming mug, "Here."

"I don't need your pity, Kimmie."

"I'm not taking pity on you. You just look a little cold so I brought you some hot cocoa."

"That's called pity, Princess."

Kim rolled her eyes, still offering the warm drink, "C'mon, Shego. 'Tis the season."

Shego groaned at the language, finally accepting the offered drink, "If it'll get rid of you faster, sure, why not."

Kim's shoulders drooped slightly in the darkness, "Are you really spending Christmas Eve alone out here?"

Shego held the warm container close. She may have been fine but the feeling was still nice, "Nah, my imaginary friends are joining me." She took a sip, enjoying the heat of the drink and the wonderful taste.

"I see the holiday doesn't affect your sarcastic tongue."

Shego paused mid sip. She was going to reply with something sarcastic but something about the current situation seemed to change that. The redhead had been nice enough to drag her ass all the way from her warm home to give her this, so maybe she could hold off, just for tonight.

"Course not. Never know when someone needs to be verbally slapped."

Or not.

Kim never answered her, standing silently in the snow. Shego sighed, looking down, "...sorry. Force of habit." She watched the steam swirl vaguely in the air before her, "This is really good by the way."

"Thanks. It's my mother's old recipe made from scratch," she seemed to have brightened up a little.

Shego finished the rest of the drink, enjoying the last of the taste, "Give her my regards."

She offered back the now empty cup, which Kim happily accepted.

A moment of silence passed between the pair before Kim spoke up again, "I'd better get going. It's getting kinda late."

Now she would get all the time to herself to relax and think and do whatever the hell she wanted.

"I'll walk you home."

Nope. Her brain obviously had other things in mind.

She didn't really know what she was doing, but it's not like she had anything better to do. Kim soundlessly accepted her company as they began the silent walk back to the redhead's house. The snow had loosened up a little while ago, now falling in fewer, smaller flakes. At least there was less to get stuck in her hair.

Kim broke the peaceful silence with her curiosity, "Can I ask you a question?"

Shego stared ahead, hands in her pockets even though she was wearing gloves, "Shoot."

"Why are you out wandering tonight when there are a million other places you could be and usually are?"

Now, she thought for a few moments about how to answer this. A few good sarcastic lines came to mind, followed by a couple good lies, accompanied by the one truth. There were many ways she could have answered, and she chose the last, "I don't know."

"You could've picked a much more colourful lie than that one," Kim huffed.

Shego looked over at her adversary, "I could have, but that was the truth."

Kim looked over, a crimson eyebrow cocked, "You don't actually know why you stayed?"

Shego shrugged, focusing back up ahead, "Nope. This year I decided to stay for a change. Not much of a vacation, mind you."

Kim returned to her train of thought as they neared her house. The walk wasn't that far, even through the snow. Shego eyed the house, seeing the Christmas tree lit up inside even if the rest of the indoor lights were off. It was a peaceful sight to watch from the outside even if it wasn't her favorite season.

She turned to her company, a little embarrassed, "Thanks for bringing me the cocoa. I appreciated that." Even if she was 'evil', she still knew her manners despite hating to use them.

Kim looked up in the dim lighting of the decorated street, "You're welcome. No one should be alone on Christmas Eve, anyways."

Shego chuckled at her optimism. Some things never changed.

And just like that, unexpected as ever, Kim stretched upwards, giving Shego a peck on the cheek. The gesture caught her by surprise as she watched the redhead turn with a wave goodnight. She snapped out of her daze and caught the younger woman's arm before she had gotten too far from reach, turning her and pressing her lips to her adversary's.

She really didn't know why she did it, acting solely on impulse. Either way, it was rewarded as Kim's initial surprise melted away.

They broke apart, Kim's eyes sparkling as she looked up into Shego's emeralds, holding their devious glint, "Merry Christmas, Shego."

She smiled, enjoying this time of year more than she had in a long time, "Merry Christmas, Kimmie."

* * *

**Well, SOMEONE'S getting a very nice Christmas present. I hope you all are enjoying your holidays. Here's an early present from me, and I hope you all enjoy! I swore I would never write a holiday themed fic (I'm more of a Shego around this time of year) and yet here it is! Strangely enough, I wrote this in August and it's been sitting here for a while... Enough rambling! Happy holidays!**


End file.
